1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling the opening of a door of a laundry treatment machine, and more particularly, to a method of controlling the opening of a door of a laundry treatment machine which can improve the safety and convenience of laundry treatment by adjusting the temperature and the water level in a tub and then controlling a door of a laundry treatment machine to be opened according to the results of the adjustment if a user requests the door of the laundry treatment machine to be opened during an operation of the laundry treatment machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, laundry treatment machines are broadly classified into washing machines which remove dirt and dust from laundry using water and detergents and using a mechanical operation, drying machines which dry wet laundry using a heater and using a mechanical operation, and washing/drying machines into which washing machines and drying machines are incorporated.
Recently, an increasing number of laundry treatment machines are being equipped with a warm water washing function which involves supplying warm water into a laundry treatment machine with an additional hose and washing laundry using the warm water, a boiling washing function which involves heating wash water in a tub using a heater and performing a sterilization washing operation at high temperature, and a drying function which involves blowing hot air into a drum and drying laundry in the drum, and thus, the use of laundry treatment machines in a high-temperature environment has increased.
In the meantime, conventional drum-type washing machines include a tub which is disposed in a cabinet and a drum which is installed in the tub to be able to rotate and in which laundry can be loaded. A door is attached to the front of the door and opens or closes the drum. The door is locked or unlocked by a door lock device.
During an operation of a drum-type washing machine, the door of the drum-type washing machine is opened, and laundry is put in the drum of the drum-type washing machine. Thereafter, the door of the drum-type washing machine is closed. Thereafter, wash water is supplied into the drum until the water level in the drum reaches a predefined value. Then, the drum begins to rotate, and thus starts a washing operation.
During a washing operation, a door lock device of a drum-type washing machine maintains the door of the drum-type washing machine to be locked. Thus, a user cannot open the door until the end of the washing operation. Therefore, the user may not be able to additionally put laundry into the drum-type washing machine during the washing operation, thereby causing inconvenience.